1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an AVN (Audio, Video, and Navigation) system having a function of analyzing mirroring data and a method of controlling the mirroring data, and more particularly, to an AVN system having a function of analyzing mirroring data received from a wireless terminal and outputting the mirroring data to a display device when the mirroring data are non-movie data under a predetermined condition and a method of controlling the mirroring data. The AVN system refers to an in-vehicle system providing audio function, video function, and navigation function. The audio function refers to a function of outputting audio contents such as music. The video function refers to a function of outputting video contents such as movie. The navigation function refers to a function of providing driving information including a map and a route to a destination, such as a car navigation. The mirroring data include audio data, still image data, and movie data that can be played in the AVN system in the same manner as that in the wireless terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
An introduction of an AVN system to a vehicle, which can play various multimedia contents, enabled driver and passenger(s) to watch movie contents such as film and broadcast in a vehicle.
Such AVN system offers a navigation function as well as the function of playing various multimedia contents. In recent years, the navigation function has become one of the main functions in the AVN system.
Although the navigation function is performed in the in-vehicle AVN system, in recent years, a navigation function of a mobile device has also become widely used. As the mobile device constantly provides a timely update of navigation data with information reflecting real-time traffic conditions, in some cases, the navigation function of the mobile device is more efficient to use.
In order to make full use of such merits, a mirroring service that allows an operation of the mobile device to be used in the same manner in the AVN system of the vehicle has been developed, so that the navigation function of the mobile device can be used on the AVN system. The mirroring refers to a process of displaying contents, which are displayed on a terminal such as a mobile device, on a display device of other system such as the AVN system of a vehicle, and in a broader meaning, further refers to a process of operating functions of the terminal through the display device of the other system.
Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2013-0131209 describes an apparatus for using functions of a mobile device in a system of a vehicle. This apparatus allows movie contents played on the mobile device to be displayed on an AVN system of the vehicle.
However, watching a movie while driving may lower the power of concentration of a driver, which sometimes occupies one of the main causes of a traffic accident. For this reason, most auto companies basically adopt a so-called “drive control” to prohibit the movie contents from being played while driving on their genuine in-vehicle AVN systems.
If the mirroring service is provided on the AVN system without such drive control, the movie contents played on the mobile device are played on the AVN system without filtering, which allows the movie to be displayed on the AVN system while driving, possibly causing a trouble in terms of the safety.
In order to use the mirroring service on an AVN system, as a drive control method, when the mirroring data contain movie contents, the wireless terminal notifies the AVN system of the fact that the contents of the mirroring data are movie contents, through a separate Bluetooth™ connection between the wireless terminal and the AVN system. However, in this case, system resources of the AVN system including the Bluetooth™ are consumed.